Don't Laugh
by Fangfan1
Summary: The boys weren't always friends. In fact James, Kendall and Carlos were once considered bullies to Logan in the third grade. But what changed that? What brought friendship? Kiddie!BTR fic. For Semi Official BTR One Shot Day 2013


**Well this was written for Semi Official One Shot Day 2013 for BTR, and I am so thrilled and psyched to actually finally be a part of it before. I'm new and this is all new but it's cool.**

**Anyhow I hope you all enjoy this kiddie BTR fic and friendships.**

**Disclaimer: See I actually do own BTR, but it's a secret. You can't tell anyone! Shh!**

* * *

**Don't Laugh**

* * *

_February 8, 2004- 8 years ago_

"Did you hear? There's a new boy coming today." Were the first words that came to James Diamond, when he entered his third grade classroom that morning. The nine-year-old looked at the person who told him this with a curious expression. Actually, he'd forgotten about the fact that a new kid would be coming to their class. A new kid, in the middle of the year. That wasn't something that happened everyday.

Carlos, the hyper nine-year-old who had told James this news, jumped excitedly in his seat. He was a bit more curious about the new kid than James was. But Carlos was more curious about _anything_, than anyone was. He just had that curious and hyper-active mind that never seemed to rest.

"Oh yeah. When's he supposed to be here?" James murmured, looking up when he saw the last member of their group coming towards them. Kendall Knight was a tall blonde haired, little leader of their group. He'd always had that leader personality and charm, and James and Carlos never argued with his position. Usually when Kendall said something, he was right.

As Kendall took his seat behind Carlos and James talked with one another for a few hours doing class work and games, until Carlos answered. "Mrs. Mann said he was supposed to be here by lunch." Carlos shrugged, glancing at the clock. The lunch bell was bound to ring in less than ten minutes and there was still no sign of the new kid. "Maybe he's not coming."

Kendall and James snickered in their seats just as the teacher was calling attention to the class. In the next second, a door swung open and the principle of their school walked into the room. He was followed by a dark haired woman, wearing a purple dress and two little legs scurrying behind her dress. James, Carlos and Kendall all leaned over their desks in curiosity, as were most of the other kids. Their teacher, Mrs. Mann, had stopped talking to the class to look at the woman and principle and smile.

From their seats James, Kendall and Carlos couldn't catch a glimpse of the new kid. The woman – who they assumed was his mother – was blocking their view of the kid.

"Hi there. You must be Hortense." Mrs. Mann greeted with a warm smile, kneeling down beside the woman. The little legs behind her shifted slightly but no one could hear the new boy speak. No matter how hard they strained to listen.

"Well, hello there Hortense."_So his name was Hortense? What kind of name was Hortense?_ "My name is Mrs. Mann. Welcome to the third grade." The teacher introduced with a soft smile. The woman and principle finally stepped back and the new boy was revealed. Both smiled down at the new boy.

James, Kendall _and_ Carlos all couldn't help but snicker at the new boy. If one word had to be used to describe the boy it would be: _nerd_. The boy was a typical nerd. He was wearing a dark sweater that looked to be too big on him. His eyes were behind a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses, darting all over the room. And he was _tiny_.

James put his head down, shoulder's shake in order to hide his laughter of the nerdy new kid. Carlos and Kendall were not as kind and simply giggled with one another, even daring to point at the new kid. However, _Hortense_ didn't notice their laughter. He was too busy staring fearfully and with wide eyes at all the other kids in the room.

"Alright 'Tense. You be good, okay? I'll see you after school baby." The woman smiled, bending down to plant a kiss on the Hortense's head. Hortense stared at his mother. _Baby? She lets him call him baby?_ Kendall thought and snorted.

"Bye mommy." Hortense's voice was so quiet and so small, that everyone nearly missed what his said. That just caused a new round of quiet snickers to break out in the class. James, Kendall and Carlos laughed with each other at the _baby_'s antics._ So this was the new kid_.

The woman and the principle left the room without another word, leaving Mrs. Mann with the timid little boy. She smiled warmly at little Hortense and lead him to a chair in the back of the room. Just in front of James, Kendall and Carlos' table. The three quickly quieted their snickers and smiled innocently at Mrs. Mann.

"Alright, Hortense. This will be your seat okay. We're just about to start Math. And then lunch will be soon." Mrs. Mann explained. Hortense didn't answer, but rather he nodded hesitantly. "Alright class, it's time for multiplication!"

James groaned in his seat, hearing groans from Kendall and Carlos. _Ick, math_.

* * *

When recess came after lunch, James, Kendall and Carlos were the first ones to hit the playground. _Every_ kid knew that those three ruled the playground. The small fort was _their_ castle. And no one ever dared to get on it with those troubled three. All of the kids had learned just how dangerous the trio could really be and most opted to play on other parts of the playground.

James was sitting on a set of bars on top of the playground, eyes scanning the large crowd of third graders. Carlos was hanging upside down, on a bar below him, chatting away to Kendall. Kendall was seated on the tallest slide, smirking at everyone below them. This was the good life.

James' eyebrows suddenly rose when he spotted what he was looking for. Or rather, _who_ he was looking for. _Hortense_.

Little Hortense was seated all alone, with no one else to play with. James snorted when he realized Hortense's gaze was focused on the book in his hands._ Who reads at recess?_ He thought. James shuddered at the idea of reading willingly. Though, his eyes narrowed when he realized Hortense was sitting on one of _their_ benches. His butt was planted on the lowest bench inside their playground. Their playground, which no one dared to come on. Instantly, James frowned.

Carlos had stopped talking to Kendall to see what James was staring so intently at. His eyes widened when he too saw Hortense on their bench. He nudged Kendall quickly and the blonde's eyes darkened. James and Carlos looked at Kendall, awaiting for a plan and felt smiles growing upon seeing Kendall's smirk.

Kendall had a plan.

X.X.X.X

_February 9, 2004_

It was the next day of school, Hortense's second day there, and so far he wasn't too upset. He wasn't happy either, because he still had no friends but at least there weren't any bullies. Right? Hortense reminded himself of why he was here, taking a deep breath when tears pricked in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with small hands, to wipe away the tears and his face blushed with embarrassment.

Hortense had just finished getting his lunch from the lunch line and he was looking for a place to sit. So far he wasn't finding any luck. Most of the seats were taken and Hortense was just trying to find a seat that was all alone, where he could sit by himself. Slowly, he spotted a lone sit in the far right corner of the cafeteria.

Just as he was about to make his way to the empty seat, he was suddenly stopped by three boys. Hortense jumped back when his tray gently hit the blonde in the middle.

Before him stood three boys. The three boys he sat in front of in Mrs. Mann's class. There was a tall blonde with thick eye brows, standing in the middle. A slightly taller boy with long, luscious hair stood to his right, and a slightly shorter Latino with a helmet stood to the blonde's left. All three boys were staring little Hortense down, with arms crossed over their chests. Hortense swallowed and shrunk back. He was smaller than _all_ three of these boys. For a second, fear flashed over the boy.

Then a faux grin, unknown to Hortense, came over the three boy's faces. The brunette and Latino went to either side of Hortense, while the blonde stayed in front of him.

"Hey there new kid. You're in our class aren't you?" The blonde grinned. Hortense swallowed nervously but nodded at the kid. "Well, I'm Kendall. That's James and Carlos." The two boys on his sides, waved to Hortense with wide grins. Hortense waved back, with great hesitance and uncertainty. _What did they want?_

"We noticed you didn't have anyone to sit by at all." The brunette, James, said softly. Hortense's eyes snapped to him and his throat became dry. To his right, the Latino was getting closer to him. "So, my friends and I thought we would give you a_ warm_ welcome." James continued to grin. For a moment, Hortense's heart sped up. There was something different in their voices. Something that Hortense did not like.

The blonde stepped closer to him, with a leering grin until he was right next to Hortense. "So, welcome to the school, _Hortense_."

And in the next second, there was a tug on Hortense's pants and a sudden breeze came over his legs. It took all of two seconds, before the entire lunchroom erupted into horrible laughter. Hortense realized in horror, that he'd been _pantsed_ and he was standing in his underwear. In front of everyone.

Hortense remained where he was, frozen with horror, dropping his lunch tray. The food on the tray splattered to the floor with a loud bang, getting bits of food on his pants. But still Hortense was frozen. The laughter in the lunchroom increased in volume and kids began to tease and point at little Hortense. Tears brimmed in Hortense's eyes, behind his thick, nerdy glasses before the fell down his face like a waterfall.

He was _mortified_. No he was beyond mortified. He was humiliated. The laughter of the kids rung in his ears, taunting him, breaking his heart._It was just like his old school_. The tears fell faster from Hortense's eyes and he scrambled to pull his pants up.

But one his pants were securely up and he was no longer standing in his underwear, the laughter did not cease. Still, the kids only laughed harder at Hortense.

"S-Stop.S-Stop l-laughing."Hortense croaked. Still the laughter would not stop. His vision blurred with tears.

"Stay off our playground, _Hortense_. And if you tell anyone, we did this. You'll regret it." Kendall hissed into his ear. Hortense, bit back a sob and his tears fell faster. He let out a soft wail, before turning on his heels and rushing out of the lunchroom. All the way outside, the laughter replayed in Hortense's head, over and over again.

They wouldn't stop laughing.

* * *

_February 11, 2004_

No one had seen Hortense for the remainder of that day. In fact, Hortense hadn't returned to school until two days after the lunchroom incident. He'd finally shown up today, alone, with his head down and his casted low. Hortense headed to his seat without a word to anyone. He took his seat, not speaking to anyone as they piled into the classroom. Of course, quiet snickers crossed the room from kid to kid, at seeing the nerdy boy. But still Hortense did not look up.

James, Kendall and Carlos each took their seats behind Hortense, grinning darkly. Hortense's shoulders hunched when the trio sat down and they giggled.

During the class, Hortense never looked up once. He never said a word or did anything. He just continued to stare down at the math sheet in front of him. Filling out the answers, before anyone else. James blinked with slight surprise at Hortense's finished worksheet, when he and the rest of the classroom were still learning how to do the math with the teacher. Next to him, Kendall snorted with disgust at the nerd. Carlos looked momentarily surprised before shaking his head. _Typical nerd_. James watched as Hortense began to doodle sadly on his finished worksheet.

The teacher finished her lecture and the class set out to complete their worksheets. Mrs. Mann walked around the room to help students and look at their work. When she stopped at Hortense's desk, her eyes widened.

"Oh my Hortense, you've finished your math already? And they're all correct! You're such a smart boy Hortense!" Mrs. Mann praised happily at the new boy. Hortense blushed at the attention and praise. Kendall's expression darkened at the praise. _He used to be the smartest kid in class._ Kendall gripped his pencil tightly, to the point where his knuckles turned white.

Carlos frowned from his seat. He'd _never_ been the smartest kid, especially in math. Most of the time Carlos could barely understand what they were learning when it came to math. He'd always struggled in it, mixing up numbers or answers. To hear _another_ kid understood math and it came so _easily_ to them, made Carlos upset.

Kendall glared at Hortense, burning holes in the back of his head once Mrs. Mann was gone. He then gave a fake but quiet cough. _"Nerd!"_

Hortense flinched and his head dropped even lower. His mood began to wither. James and Carlos snickered at the hurt boy. "_Geek!Freak!"_ In front of the laughing trio, Hortense bit his lip as tears burned in his eyes. _Why were they so mean to me?_

When the bell to go home finally rang, Hortense thought he was saved. A small smile graced his lips as he packed up his stuff. Logan grinned when he thought about what he would be doing after school today. And _who_ he would be seeing.

Right as Hortense was about to leave he was once again stopped by Kendall, Carlos and James. _Uh-oh_.Hortense shrunk back at their glares, realizing Mrs. Mann was gone. _No one could save him now._Hortense flinched when the trio moved.

Kendall slammed his hands on the desk, startling Hortense, with a smug grin. Carlos and James remained standing where they were.

"So you're smart, are you nerd?" Kendall sneered venomously. Hortense swallowed thickly. "Very smart?" Timidly, Hortense nodded, body shaking. Kendall's sneer widened. "Well then, how about a pro-proba-prope – and idea for you?"

Hortense swallowed, curling into himself. He felt utterly trapped by the horribly mean trio. He had nowhere to go. Nowhere to run.

"How about," Kendall paused dramatically. Hortense's eyes widened behind his glasses. His heart drummed widely in his chest with fear. "You do _our_ homework from now on. Everyday. And in return we _won't_ humiliate you like the lunchroom incident." The cunning grin on Kendall's face told everyone, that he knew he had Hortense trapped. Hortense was right where he wanted.

Hortense's fear filled eyes darted back and forth between James, Carlos and Kendall. Silence stretched over the three boys. Hortense sat in his seat, body shaking and throat dry.

"O-O-Okay." Hortense finally stuttered out. The grins became large smirks with victory on the three bullies. Kendall removed his hands from the desk and stood up straight.

"Excellent. Start our homework tonight. Copy our handwriting _perfectly_. And, make sure we get 100% on them. _Or else_." Kendall threatened with a throaty growl. Hortense nodded his head quickly. Kendall smirked one last time, before he walked out of the room. James followed him silently. Carlos paused at Hortense's desk, before leaning into Hortense who shrank back.

"You better not tell anyone about this. Got it?" Carlos hissed. Once again, Hortense nodded as quickly as he could. With a satisfied smile, Carlos walked away. Hortense's shoulders shrunk and tears filled in his eyes when he realized the situation he was in.

* * *

_February 28, 2004_

Hortense had been doing the boys' homework for almost four weeks now. For every single day. And every single day Kendall, Carlos and James continued to get 100%'s in math. Mrs. Mann had of course praised their outstanding work, believing they had studied hard each week.

True to their word, the trio did not harm or humiliate Hortense. Though they continued to tease and taunt Hortense. But so did everyone else. Not a day went by where Hortense wasn't bullied by _someone_. Usually it was Carlos, Kendall and James. But the whole class also would also join in.

Except, yesterday Hortense hadn't been in school at all. Meaning Kendall, James and Carlos had to scramble to do their _own_ homework. Obviously, none of them got a complete 100% this time around. Kendall had helped Carlos as to not allow such a huge gap between this score and their previous 100% score. That had made Kendall furious and Carlos upset.

Today Hortense was back in school. But he hadn't been here to get last night's homework, which meant the trio did not have any help again.

Although, today Hortense had completely ignored them during the entire day. He'd ignored their taunts and teases. He'd shrugged off their snickers and comments. Instead, he had kept his head down and he was silent for the whole day.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, everyone rushed out of the room. Including Hortense. James had stayed behind to talk to Mrs. Mann about work. Kendall and Carlos had to scramble quickly to catch up with Hortense. Kendall then blocked Hortense's path. When Hortense tried to move to his right, Carlos had blocked that way. Fresh tears of frustration built in Hortense's eyes. Carlos and Kendall snickered.

"Going somewhere _Hortense_?" Carlos laughed. Hortense clenched his fists, face burning.

"Yes." He bit out, making an attempt to turn around. However, Kendall moved to block his path once more.

"Well, you didn't get out homework done." Kendall frowned. Hortense swallowed, as the tears now ran down his face. "Which means you better make our math homework perfect tomorrow. And to make up for last night, you _have_ to do our reading homework too." Hortense's mouth dropped open with disbelief. _Were they serious?_ Kendall then shoved papers to Hortense's chest, ignoring Hortense's broken and stunned face with tears. Finally Hortense spoke.

"No."

Kendall and Carlos froze and their eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I said no." Hortense's voice shook with thick tears, but his expression was firm.

"No?" I don't think so!" Kendall growled. But suddenly he was shoved backward by _little_ Hortense, causing him to stumble. Hortense yelled loudly and began to violently rip the papers in his hands. He yelled again and the ripping became even more vicious.

"No! No! _No!_ I'm not doing your homework anymore! _No!"_ Hortense ripped up every piece of paper in his hands, before throwing them straight at a stunned Kendall and Carlos. Their eyes were wide with shock.

"I'm not doing your homework ever again! You're just _stupid_ and _ugly _and _mean_ bullies! You're jerks and _horrible_ people! I'm sick of it! I'm tired of your _stupid_, mean comments!" Hortense practically shrieked; face red with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm done! _Done!"_ With that little Hortense stormed off darkly, head down and fists clenched.

Kendall and Carlos could only stare at Hortense's retreating back.

X.X.X.X

Hortense sniffled pathetically, taking his glasses off to rub away the tears. A small part of his was proud that he had finally stood up for himself. But not even that could help the deep sorrow he felt in his heart. The news he had learned yesterday had caused his world to shatter. The news had been devastating for Hortense to hear.

"Hortense?" Hortense jumped at the voice, dropping his glasses to the floor. He blinked back tears with a soft sniffle. A sudden hand had beaten his own to pick up his glasses. Hortense blinked back in surprise when his glasses were handed back to him. His surprise only increased when he put the glasses on and James came into view. But what had surprise him was the _gentle_ and _concerned_ expression on James' face.

"Are you okay?" James asked softly. Hortense sniffled loudly and wiped his eyes.

"Why do you care? You're just a bully!" Hortense spat. James visibly flinched and his gaze dropped in guilt. _What was going on with James?_

"I'm sorry Hortense." James whispered, shocking Hortense. Hortense could literally feel his mouth drop. "I know I was a bully. I know I don't deserve anything. But I _am_ sorry Horense. I was just jealous of the attention you were getting and how different you are." James admitted, sinking down to the floor. Hortense blinked at the guilty forms.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're smart! So much smarter than me. And you didn't always force yourself to make friends. Plus you sat on _our_ playground. And you weren't mean to us after we pantsed you. I'm so sorry 'bout that too. That was horrible and wrong." James said quietly. Hortense couldn't believe what James was saying and doing. _He was apologizing. Appologizing to me! "_I thought you were special and I was jealous. I just wanted to be cool. You don't ever have to do my homework again." James whispered. Hortense swallowed, still stunned by this.

"I-I could do your homework, for you. If you'd like?" James offered hesitantly. Hortense had to admit, he was touched by that in his heart. "I'm not that smart but I can still try." Hortense felt himself smiling softly. _James really means this_.

"It's okay. You don't have to do my homework James." Hortense said in a gentle voice. James swallowed thickly as his heat sunk to his stomach with immense guilt. _How can he be so kind? Especially to me? _His eyes lowered with shame and for a few moments neither boy spoke up.

"Why are you here? Isn't your mommy picking you up?" James asked, deciding to try and make new amends. Hortense blinked as James when tears built in his eyes once more. The thought of yesterday's news was still fresh in his minds. His heart ached at the thought.

James jumped in alarm when he found new tears falling from Hortense's brown eyes. His heart raced as a lump formed in his throat. The guilt was pooling deeper into his stomach. _Had he said something wrong? Did he hurt Hortense_. "H-Hortense? W-What's wrong?"

Finally Hortense erupted into sobs, shoulders shaking and face buried in his hands. "M-Mommy's s-s-still a-at the h-hospital w-w-with d-dadd-dy! I-I'm s-supp-possed to w-walk t-t-o the h-h-hospit-tal!" Hortense sobbed. James blinked and his own heat began to crack with sorrow for the little boy. _Hospita? Was someone hurt?_ James felt his heart lunge for Hortense. So he did what he thought was right to do.

In the next second, James had wrapped his arms around the sobbing Hortense and pulled him close to his chest. Hortense froze at the contact, sobs subsiding. The two boys remained like that, locked in an embrace until a car door opened. James and Hortense both looked up to see a woman walking towards them.

"James. What are you doing? We have to get home dear." The woman said, eyebrows raised. James blushed and looked up at his mother. His mother finally seemed to notice that the boy James was hugging was _crying_. Her motherly instincts immediately kicked in and she knelt before the two third graders.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter? What's wrong?" She asked softly, trying to get Hortense to move his head. Hortense only buried his face deeper into James' shirt, choking back sobs. James' face softened and he looked to his confused mother. She was watching Hortense sadly with confusion.

"His mommy and daddy are at the hospital. He was supposed to walk." James explained quietly. His mother bit back a gasp and stared at the sobbing little boy. Suddenly James' face lit up. "Mommy! Can _we_ give Hortense a ride to the hospital? Can we? Can we?" He asked quickly. His mother looked surprised for a second and even then, Hortense looked up with shock. As James' mother saw the tears running down her face a gentle smile came over his face.

"Of course we can." She said. His mother stood up and reached out with one hand. "Hortense sweetie? Would you like a ride?" She asked with a smile. Hortense blinked but said nothing.

But finally he gave a tiny nod. _Yes_.

X.X.X.X

_March 7, 2004_

It had been one week since James had apologized to Hortense. And it had been one week since the two had become _friends_. After that day a week ago, James _never_ teased Hortense. He never bullied him and he never made comments. Instead James moved his seat right next to Hortense, where the two could talk excitedly. It had taken Hortense a few days of trust, but he had finally opened up enough to talk with James and be…_happy_.

Of course the entire class noticed the two's new friendship and behavior. _Especially_ Kendall and Carlos.

At first Kendall and Carlos believed this was just a clever trick to manipulate Hortense and his trust. But over the next few days, the two began to realize that James _wasn't_ trying to trick Hortense. James was being…_nice_. James _wanted_ to be Hortense's friend. That infuriated the two.

They had both cornered James alone, asking his why and how. Demanding to know answers.

"Hortense doesn't deserve being bullied." James had said. "Hortense has feelings too. Maybe you guys should stop being mean to him and lay off. There's no need to be mean to him." He had continued. Kendall had loudly argued that Hortense was a nerd and that _he_ was the problem. This had then angered James. He had leaned close into Kendall with eyes blazing of fury.

"No he's not! We are! Can't you see, we're nothing but ruthless _bullies_?" James had yelled. "It's not fair to Hortense. I'm never going to be a bully again. I'll still be your friend, because you guys are my best friends," James had whispered softly, eyes brimming with tears. "But don't come near me or Hortense if you're just going to bully him." And with that, James had walked away from a saddened and guilty Kendall and Carlos.

By the end of the week, Carlos and Kendall hadn't made a single comment about Hortense. They hadn't even bothered him about their homework. The two had remained friends with James and James alone but for a couple of days, everything seemed to be alright.

That is until March 7, 2004. It was a sunny Saturday. But James, Kendall and Carlos were going to spend that Saturday in the hospital. Apparently, Carlos had believed it was a brilliant idea to ride a shopping car down the tallest hill in the town. Of course, James and Kendall had agreed with the _brilliant_ plan and helped. Now, Carlos was suffering a broken leg from running into an oak tree.

Mama Knight and Kendall's little sister Katie had gotten Carlos to the hospital and remained with the boys. Carlos only needed one cast on his leg, and he was ready to leave the hospital after only two hours. He was currently sporting a grin on crutches, showing off his green cast while James and Kendall were the first to sign them.

It was then that they heard the crying.

Loud, shrilling, heartbreaking sobs. Sobs filled with deep sorrow and laced with fresh pain. James, Kendall and Carlos had looked up at the sudden tearful noise, along with Katie and Mama Knight. There they could see none other than Hortense Mitchell.

_Little_ Hortense was in his mother's arms, clutching her navy blue sweater, with his face on his shoulder. Trails of tears raced down his pale cheeks as his eyes were squeezed shut. Loud, awful sobs erupted from his mouth, following his tears. His mother was holding him tightly, running a hand through his fluffy hair, in obvious attempts to calm and soothe the boy. But nothing seemed to be calming Hortense down. Not even in the slightest.

Kendall and even Carlos had almost snickered at the sight but stopped themselves. Not because of James or what he said, but because of the pain on Hortense's face. Never before had any of the third graders seen such despair and agony on a person's face before – let alone a child's face.

"Oh my." Mama Knight murmured quietly once she had finished filling out Carlos' release forms. The nurse beside her sighed sadly, gazing at the sobbing child.

"That's little Hortense. His father is here in the hospital." The blonde nurse said quietly. Mama Knight looked to her.

"For what?"

"Cancer." Kendall watched with worry as his mother went completely ridged at those words, eyes wide and filling with fresh tears. Fear crept into his mind. "He's been in the hospital since the beginning of February. They moved all the way from Texas because the cancer section in this hospital was the best in the country. Imagine, leaving all those friends and family behind." The nurse said quietly. "But they believed this would cure him. His father has had cancer for almost two years now. He's been fighting it since Hortense was seven. Poor guy. Before coming here, Hortense, his mother and his father were told that Hortense's father wouldn't make it to the spring." The woman paused when her own eyes filled with tears.

Mama Knight blinked back her tears, looking at the unfortunate, crying boy. Her heart leapt for the boy.

"But today," The woman choked out. "Today they learned Hortense's father won't make it past the end of the week." At that, James and even Carlos understood what that meant. Both boys froze in their spots, eyes wide with hurt. Their hearts ached and their throats tightened. Both couldn't help but look at Hortense who was still crying his eyes out. _Hortense…_

The nurse excused herself then and left the family. For a while no one spoke up or dare say a word. Finally Kendall broke the silence.

"Mommy, what does she mean about Hortense's daddy?" He asked innocently. Mama Knight looked down at her son, and to Kendall's surprise tears were falling down her face. She bit back a sob and knelt before the three boys and Katie.

"Kendall, sweetheart, Hortense's daddy is sick. Very, _very_ sick." Mama Knight began hoarsely. Kendall, James and Carlos stood confused.

"But he's in a hospital. Shouldn't he get better? Like how the doctors made Carlos better and James' nana?" Kendall asked. Mama Knight smiled weakly and brushed Kendall's bangs out of his eyes.

"No sweetheart. The doctors tried their best to make his daddy better. But sometimes, people get so sick that they can't get better." She said shakily. Kendall swallowed with fear. "And sometimes, these sick people die because they're so sick. And that's what's happening to Hortense's daddy. He's not going to get to see his daddy like you Kenny."

Kendall stared at his mother, heart broken in two. He allowed his own tears to fall from his eyes, running coldly down his cheeks. His throat burned and his stomach churned with guilt and horror. "W-What?" He croaked.

"Kendall, James, Carlos…Hortense just learned his daddy will probably die."Mama Knight explained as best as she could. She glanced back at Hortense and his mother, when Hortense's cries became louder. The sound tore at her heart. Slowly she stood up and made her way over to Hortense's mother and the sobbing Hortense. The two women spoke quietly while Hortense continued to cry.

Kendall, James and Carlos all shared a look. James had waves of tears falling down his face and his eyes were red. Carlos' nose was running and his eyes were also wet with tears. Kendall was shaking, as the tears fell from his own eyes and only one thought came across.

_What kind of person am I?_

* * *

_March 8, 2004_

Hortense was suddenly pushed out of his numb state, of staring blankly at the worksheet in front of him, by three shadows. Everyone else had gone out for recess except for him. His aching heart quickened when he looked to see who it was. Gentle warmth came over him when he saw James smiling at him and he swallowed thickly. But Kendall and Carlos were also with James, wearing expressions of guilt and sadness. Hortense braced himself for the insults.

But they never came.

Instead, a bouquet of flowers, a brown teddy bear and three small balloons were placed on his desk. The flowers were red and white roses; the brown bear was holding a purple heart that said 'I'm Sorry' and each balloon read, 'Get Well Soon' and 'Good Luck'.

Hortense blinked in astonishment and disbelief and looked to the three. The three shifted on their feet without saying a word before James shoved his elbow into Kendall's side.

"H-Hortense," Kendall stuttered. Hortense looked straight at him with narrowed and tear filled eyes. Kendall's guilt rose. "We wanted to apologize to you. We wanted to tell you that we were sorry for everything that we've done to you and that we were horrible people. We're sorry for being so mean to you all the time when you did nothing wrong." Kendall said softly, gaze lowering slightly downward. Hortense frowned.

"And we wanted to tell you that we are awful people to bully and hurt you like that." Carlos continued without hesitation. "What we did was very wrong and every time we did something it wasn't right. We're sorry we pantsed you and made you do our homework."

"We're sorry we were the worst bullies ever." Kendall followed through. "It wasn't fair to you, when you did nothing wrong. You never deserved anything that we did to you."

"Then why did you do all those things!?" Hortense cried furiously. The tears had leaked from his eyes once more and were rolling hotly down his cheeks. Carlos and Kendall flinched at the cry.

"W-We just thought it was fun –" Carlos began.

"Fun? _Fun_!? To humiliate me? To mock and make fun of me _every single day!_ To hurt me with your words, your taunts, your teasing! It was _fun!?_ " Hortense nearly shrieked, face red with pain and anger.

Kendall and Carlos swallowed unable to say anything for a while. "Yes. But it was wrong of us! We were terrible people to you! You deserved none of it and we just wanted to say we were sorry! We wanted to apologize to you because it's wrong and you're so strong and brave. W-We…we even wanted to be your friends."

By then Hortense was glaring through tears at the two while James hunched back. "Friends? You expect me to just forgive you and be your _friends_ just because you're sorry!? Why should I? Give me one good reason on why I should _ever_ forgive either of you? My only friend is James. He doesn't hurt me."

"But he did before!" Carlos argued.

"But he manned up and came to me by himself! He _meant_ it!" Hortense sobbed. He covered his eyes with the palms of his hands, leaving Kendall and Carlos dumbfounded. Both shared a look and bit their lips. James had moved to bring Hortense into a hug.

"Hortense," Kendall began quietly. Hortense looked through his tears, at Kendall's solemn face. The pain on his face and the tears on his cheeks surprised Hortense. He looked to see that Carlos looked exactly the same. "Hortense, you're right. We don't deserve your friendship. We don't deserve your forgiveness. We don't deserve anything. Except that others should bully and hurt us. We don't deserve anything. But, we want you to know that we really are sorry. From the bottoms of our hearts, we are so sorry for the way we treated you. We're so sorry." The last part came in a whisper.

"We don't even deserve James." Carlos said even quieter. Slowly he and Kendall turned their backs to James and Hortense. Their shoulders were slumped and heads lowered. "Please take the gifts. We got them for you and your daddy."

With that, Kendall and Carlos left feeling as if their world had finally come crashing down.

_It was all over._

X.X.X.X

Kendall and Carlos were moping on the edge of the playground black top away from everyone else. Their hearts had deflated with agony like balloons. Their tears had dried but still the sorrow remained. The two were seated away from everyone else, away from _their_ playground and away from fun.

"Tag."

Kendall nearly jumped a foot in the air at the voice and the tap on his shoulder. He scrambled in fear to his feet, only to have his mouth drop. There standing before him, was little Hortense, glasses over dry and _sparkling_ eyes and with a tiny grin.

"What?" Kendall could barely breathe out. By then, Carlos had also scrambled to his feet in shock when James had also come forward.

James grinned a pearly white smile at his two best friends, nodding to Kendall and Carlos before looking back at Hortense. Hortense simply smiled once more at Kendall and Carlos and bounced on his feet. His face no longer looked pained or furious or even filled with sadness. Instead, for the first time, there was light in Hortense's eyes and a glow to his radiating face and smile. It caused Kendall's heart to flutter and Carlos' to jump.

"I said tag. Now, you're it." Hortense replied. That was it. Nothing more and nothing less.

And with that, Hortense turned on his heel with James at his side and ran.

* * *

_March 11, 2011- Present_

Logan (James' mother had decided Hortense was such a bad name and he needed a "cooler" name, so she renamed him that) gently placed the white lilies on the grave before him. The wind was blowing behind him but he did not notice. His teary eyes were focused on the grave before him.

His father's grave.

Logan had visited his father many times over the past seven years and he had cried each time he went to visit his dad. And every time he went the pain reopened itself to Logan like a fresh wound, causing his throat to tighten, his heart to ache and his eyes to water. No matter the years that went by the pain never went away. Neither did his love for his father.

And yet, this time, Logan did not cry. Of course his eyes were filled with tears and his throat was raw while his heart ached. But he didn't cry this time. He talked to his father without receiving any answer, and without shedding a tear.

There could be many reasons as why Logan finally stopped crying. Maybe because he had grown up finally. Maybe his mother's bond with him only grew strong. Or maybe it was because he was smarter now, and he knew crying would solve nothing. But Logan liked to believe that it was something else. Something much more powerful.

He liked to think it was because this year he had brought his _best_ _friends_ with him.

James, Kendall and Carlos.

Logan swallowed the lump in his throat and rose from the grave. He took a shaky breath and remained staring at the grave for a few more moments. Until two hands were placed on his shoulders. Logan looked with bleary eyes to see James on his left, expression soft and inviting and Kendall on his right, expression firm and welcoming. He found Carlos right behind him smiling softly at them. And Logan knew this was why he didn't have to cry anymore. _They_ were why.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked softly. A weak smile played across Logan's lips and he nodded at the three. Taking a deep breath, Logan pulled them close.

"As long as I have you guys."

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, here comes the end of my little angsty/happy one-shot. I hope you all enjoyed it because it was amazing to write. Now, I do know that many of you might hate bully!Kendall, James and Carlos. But Logan did say they pantsed him and stuck a 'Fart on Me' sign. I just wanted to write a story about meeting Logan that was a bit different than the others.**

**But I do hope you enjoyed it. So, thoughts? Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Please leave any of your thoughts or even any requests in a review! Please for wittle Logie, Jamie, Kenny and 'Litos?**

**Happy Semi Official One Shot Day 2013 for BTR to you all!**

**Peace out! **


End file.
